1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light-source unit, and more specifically, to a light source unit, a back-light unit having the light source unit, and a display device having the back-light unit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A display panel such as a liquid crystal display panel or an electrophoretic display panel does not emit light itself. Accordingly, a display device including such a display panel makes use of a light-source for emitting light to the display panel, for example, a back-light unit.
The back-light unit has a light-source emitting light and a light guide plate guiding the light emitted from the light-source toward the display panel.
The shape of the light guide plate may be adversely affected by heat generated from the light-source. Additionally, the light guide plate may be expensive to produce and may greatly influence a manufacturing cost of the display device.